valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Archwitch
An Archwitch is a type of boss found in Campaign and in Event maps. They are encountered randomly when progressing through levels. Encounters and Combat An Archwitch appears and acts just like a boss in Campaign. Once an Archwitch appears, you have 2 hours or until the end of the event, whichever comes first, to defeat it before it disappears. The first Archwitch encounter appears at Level 1. After defeating an Archwitch, the level of the next Archwitch will increase, up to Level 200. If the Archwitch expires after the time limit, the next Archwitch's level will be lowered. Engaging in battle with an Archwitch requires one Battle Point, which are displayed in the upper left hand corner of the screen. Battle Points regenerate once per 15 minutes, meaning it may be difficult to defeat an Archwitch in the allotted 2 hours. You may engage the Archwitch over and over regardless of how many times you're defeated as long as you have Battle Points. If you fail to defeat an Archwitch, you can request reinforcements from up to 5 comrades in addition to your entire alliance. Reinforcements may attack the Archwitch and decrease its health even further. Requesting reinforcements is crucial to defeating higher level Archwitches. Reinforcements also receive a reward for assisting. The person who deals the highest damage to the Archwitch (not including overkill) will receive "Ace" with a golden crown icon beside their name. Aces will receive higher "Subdue points" and higher drop rates and the person who kills her also receives extra "Finishing points." Soldier losses are not permanent in Archwitch battles and you have 100 turns to defeat the Archwitch before it escapes. 2x, 5x and 10x Damage Cards Every event has special cards with a second skill that can deal extra damage to that event's Archwitch(es). They are: * A R card that can deal 2x Damage to the Archwitch (The 2x Damage cards are exclusive to events with Limited-time Maps.) * A R card that can deal 5x Damage to the Archwitch * A SR card that can deal 10x Damage to the Archwitch If evolved to their last stage their Skill 2 gets even stronger, becoming 3x Damage, 7x Damage and 15x Damage respectively. These cards can only be obtained through Premium and Ultimate Summons during their event, but can be dropped by Archwitches after that event is over. The Skill 2 for these cards will disappear after their event ends. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay Rewards Rewards from Archwitches include: * N cards, R cards and SR cards * The current event's amalgamation cards * The current event's [SR|[Limited SR Reward(s)]] * Arcanas * Valkyrie Sword Light * Event Items (if available) Archwitches don't drop: * UR cards * The current event's 5x / 10x DMG card * Valkyrie Shoes * Cards exclusive to other events Leaderboard Rankings For every period of archwitch hunting, players are ranked based on their total amount of subdual points. Rewards are given out to players ranked at the top. If you wish to compete in the rankings, the following will help you: * High Damage Cards. You must be able to defeat Archwitches on your own in a single fight without any help. Suitable teams include cards with critical damage and damage buffs. Since you earn points based on damage dealt, you must also be able to maximize your overkill damage. * Valkyrie Swords. You will need a lot of swords to recover Battle Points. It's advised to stock them before trying to rank. * Valkyrie Shoes. You don't need as many shoes as you do swords, but having a few will be handy. * Magic School. This building increases your Archwitch encounter rates and battle points, making you more efficient on swords, shoes and time. * Yggdrasil. This building increases your battle points, making you more efficient on swords. * Great Temple. This building increases your vitality, making you more efficient on shoes. * Time. You will need several hours of your time every day to play. Do not forget to fully restore your vitality from 22:00-23:00 every night using your castle. You won't be able to restore vitality if the castle is upgrading. Archwitch Timeline Category:Mechanics & Gameplay